


Sex Toys 101

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Chrysophilia, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Agrexophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Yifan works part-time in a sex shop and he might have his eyes on that cute guy who comes by every week to buy a new toy. He doesn’t expect to one day be confronted with the very same customer asking him innocently whether the shop also offers help with trying the toys out.





	Sex Toys 101

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for kissfanxing :) All my love to Kira for being my beta, even if this is heavily daddy kink. ^3^ Took a while (forever) for me to crosspost but here it is hahaha
> 
> There's also a fanart made for this by black cloud but it seems they already deleted itㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠI was too late to share the glorious art with you guysㅠㅇㅠ
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, ya nasties! :p

It is half past eleven already and Yifan is down to counting the minutes until the chimes will ring, indicating the arrival of a new customer. A new _old_ customer. 11:45PM marks the entrance of a certain young male brunet who always comes in on one night of the weekend during Yifan’s shift. He already asked his fellow part-timers who work the day and the weekday shifts if they have come across said brunet as well, but they all drew a blank whenever he described the smaller male.

It began just a few days after Yifan started his new, decent part-time job at what most people would think to be an indecent place, Sex-O-Philia, the only sex shop that was brave enough to open downtown. He would have chosen a different place to work at but his flat is two floors above the shop and they offer hours that work well with his university schedule. Also, the job pays well. Being a university student, Yifan needs more than what his scholarship can provide. If he wants to be able to hang out with his friends on certain days when he needs alcohol in his system, then he will have to provide the money himself. And picking up a part-time job seems to be the only solution. He had inquired inside the shop just to try his luck, not really expecting to get the job but it seems that luck had been in his favor. Since the owner wanted to extend the shop’s opening hours on the weekend he was in need of someone to be able to fill in for those extended four hours, so Yifan got hired immediately. The student didn’t think twice about accepting the offer. With his shift being from eight to twelve, he still has enough time to do school work before coming down to the shop.

And then the cute brunet started coming in on his shift, a week after Yifan had begun his new work.

At first, he didn’t think anything of it. The other was just another customer after all. He assumes the boy to be younger than him, based on his looks, but he still addresses him as _Sir_ , showing courtesy like he does to any other customer.

The first purchase was simple, a flesh light. Yifan didn’t think of it as a big deal, seeing as this might be the easiest and probably every male’s first toy to purchase for themselves. The customer didn’t meet his eyes when he came up to the cashier and the faint dusting of pink on the apples of his ivory cheeks had Yifan chuckling to himself. The boy looked as if he was embarrassed and it confirmed Yifan’s assumptions – that it was his first purchase _ever_. Yifan told him to enjoy his new purchase, out of habit, and the pink on the customer’s cheeks turned into a full blush. The younger man thanked him and bowed, almost hitting the counter that was separating him from the store employee before rushing out.

“Cute,” Yifan whispered to himself, shaking his head and watching through the store window how the brunet hastily pushed his purchase into the depths of his back pack.

That was a Sunday and Yifan didn’t expect to see this particular customer again the week after at almost the same time. The employee assumed that the younger man must have either clocked out from school or his own part-time job at around that time and thus is only able to come to the sex shop late at night. Either way, Yifan got to see him again, giving him the chance to muse about the other’s adorable clumsiness.

The second purchase took longer to choose than the first, turning out to be a vibrator, the small kind.

The younger boy kept picking up different types of vibrators and in the end settled for the small one, purple in color, battery-operated. And just as he had before, he ambled up to the cashier clumsily, almost toppling over a sex doll on his way.

“S-sorry,” he muttered when Yifan caught the doll midair. That was the first time the employee heard his voice and since then the brunet talks to Yifan from time to time, although the part-timer is the one who always opens the conversation.

Things started to change a little bit on the boy’s fifth time in the store.

Yifan was at the back, trying to find the new items to refill their shelves when his regular customer came in. The employee didn’t even realize it but he instantly smiled when he heard the chimes and the image of the young brunet popped up in his mind.

He found the younger, Yixing (as he had discovered on the younger’s third time in the store), in the bondage aisle, looking at ball gags. The younger startled when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Yifan was already standing behind him, eyeing the ball gags as well. He himself has never used one before, his previous sexual relationships never really went that far, so that he hasn’t even come the littlest bit close to any form of bondage so far.

“Experimenting with your girlfriend?” Yifan asked and Yixing immediately tore his eyes away from the taller. If his head didn’t shake, Yifan would not have known the younger’s answer.

“Your boyfriend then?” Yifan asked, carefully this time, not wanting to sound like the homophobes he has come across before.

“I don’t…” Yixing shook his head again and returned the package of a purple and black ball gag to the shelf. Before the meaning of the few syllables could even register with Yifan, Yixing added: “I…I’ll go now.” Then he turned briskly towards the direction of the exit.

“I’m sorry.” Yifan instinctively reached out and caught Yixing’s wrist, effectively making the younger freeze in his spot. When he felt the other shake under his hold, Yifan instantaneously let go, muttering apologies, not meaning to hurt or scare him. “I didn’t mean to pry. I’ll leave you to choose.”

And with that, the elder walked away, not waiting for another word from the younger, his earlier answers slowly dawning on Yifan.

 _He must be using those toys on himself._ Yifan bit his bottom lip as a flood of thoughts came rushing in as if the dam that had held them back had broken. The employee had to shake his head and slap himself to focus, doing more work than usual to distract himself from thoughts of Yixing using the flesh light by himself. Scissoring himself open and pleasuring himself with the vibrator inserted into his hole or tied around his cock or how the cock ring would shine gold at the base as his erection stands proudly with his stomach as the backdrop. Yifan felt a growing tent in his jeans, a very unwelcome one, most especially because he still had to face the cause of his _problem_ in a few minutes, maybe even seconds, once the younger finished choosing his purchase for the night.

Yifan multitasked, ringing Yixing’s purchase in and willing his boner to go away. He tried his best to look anywhere _but_ Yixing while they only had the counter to separate them. However, he made the mistake of looking at the younger when he handed back his purchase, neatly placed inside a pink gaudy paper bag. Yixing’s eyes were looking at him in askance and Yifan thought he might want another apology for making the situation awkward but for the fear of potentially worsening the atmosphere even further he just bit his tongue, refraining himself from saying anything. When he looked up again, Yixing had his mouth slightly open and Yifan couldn’t help but think of how perfect the ball gag would fit into his mouth, stretching his lips open, drool dribbling down his chin and pooling at his collarbones. His cock twitched at the thought and he worked hard to suppress the groan that was about to escape his lips.

Thankfully, Yixing closed his mouth, placed his purchase in his backpack and left. If he had stayed any longer, there was a high chance that Yifan would have wanted to see how the ball gag would actually look like if placed into Yixing’s, the purple ball nestled between the younger’s plump lips. Yifan is sure he’s never shook his head more valiantly than he did then, but that’s all he could do to hopefully erase all the lewd thoughts with his favorite customer as the main star.

No matter how hard Yifan tries though, every time Yixing comes in, his eyes always fall on the customer. He doesn’t even notice that he watches the younger’s every move until his eyes meet Yixing’s while the brunet is a few aisles away from him. Yifan just smiles and plays it cool, slowly looking away as if he is just scanning the area even if there is no need to since Yixing is the only customer at the moment, as every other weekend.

That night, Yixing’s purchase was simple: a dildo of medium size, condoms and a bottle of lube. Simple and common. But it pushed Yifan to the edge. It had him tossing and turning on his bed even hours after he had closed the shop, trying to erase the lascivious thoughts of Yixing on a bed in a dark room with his back cushioned by pillows, legs spread wide and body arched away from the mattress.

Yifan, for some reason, could clearly visualize it, Yixing with one hand of his rubbing and pinching his nipples, moaning incoherently at every touch to his erect nubs. His other hand would be thrusting the dildo in and out of his hungry hole, slow at first then fast before going back to a slow rhythm, teasing himself with the silicone toy. At one point his breath would hitch and he would keep the angle of the toy before thrusting it deeper, his body arching even farther away from the bed as his other hand would abandon his chest to reach down for his cock instead.

Yifan, instinctively took a hold of his own, freeing his throbbing boner from the confines of his boxers and stroking in time with his imaginary Yixing’s thrusts. He could almost hear Yixing panting and moaning, Yifan’s name leaving the younger’s lips from time to time, sometimes complete, most often garbled but it was enough to cause him to shoot white strings of cum on his hands and his beddings. In his mind, Yixing climaxed as well, fist flicking at a faster rate as he buried the dildo deep inside his ass to rub his prostate with it. What had pushed Yifan to empty himself with a grunt of Yixing’s name was the way he imagined the younger scream his name before Yixing convulsed, waves of pleasure traveling up and down his body, his cum spurting hot and white onto his stomach, his hand never ceasing to move until he was dry from his orgasm.

Yifan drifted away to sleep with his hand and linens soiled but he couldn’t be bothered when there were more pressing matters: he had come with thoughts of his customer.

-///-

Yifan finds himself in trouble when Yixing comes back the week after. He knows it is bound to happen, that he will have to face the star of his daily fantasies and wet dreams again. Ever since that night when he first jerked off to thoughts of Yixing pleasuring himself, his own need to satisfy himself has been growing and he can’t seem to reach his peak anymore without thinking of Yixing.

He feels bad for doing this to someone who looks far too innocent. After all, what does he know, maybe Yixing is just buying these toys for his friends. However, it is his instincts that tell him to grab his crotch when Yixing comes in with his innocent eyes and a shy smile, either to tame his awakening cock or to relieve it of its need for contact.

A groan unwittingly passes through his throat and leaves his mouth when he sees Yixing bend over. Yifan might have been able to suppress it if it hadn’t come so suddenly. He only wishes his customer didn’t hear it.

 _Yixing’s ass is perfect_ , his jeans are hugging his thighs and the skinny fit is doing nothing but accentuate the way the swell of his ass curves so enticingly. Not only that, the younger is wearing a low cut tank top with loose arm holes that reveal more of his sides than they hide, giving Yifan a good view of the younger’s nipples standing out from his pale chest. Yifan instantly looks away when he sees Yixing take an upright position, his hands that were formerly squeezing his half-hard member skitter away and fiddle with the loops of his jeans instead to give them something to do and yet still be close to his crotch if need be.

Yixing’s choice of sex toy for that night doesn’t help in willing Yifan’s boner away.

_Nipple clamps._

Gold like the cock ring Yixing bought in the first few weeks of his visits to the sex shop. With Yixing’s revealing clothing that day, Yifan’s brain immediately jumps to creating another scenario of Yixing wearing the golden accessories, his rosy nipples looking all the more desirable with the clamps pinching them to full erection. In his mental image, Yixing is wearing both the cock ring and the nipple clamps, shining gold against Yixing’s pale, white skin. The younger reaches for ice cubes to rub against his chest, the heat radiating from his body quickly melting them away. Yet the temperature difference is still enough to pull moans from Yixing whenever the remains of the ice touch his nipples.

Yifan snaps back to attention when he hears a gentle voice call his name. Yixing is looking at him with wide eyes and a finger pointed at the taller. Seconds pass before he belatedly realizes that there is drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He hastily wipes it away with the back of his hand before taking the nipple clamps in their packaging and accepting the due payment from Yixing. The employee is so out of it that he almost forgets to put Yixing’s purchase in a bag before giving it back to the customer. The younger only gives him a slight nod before leaving, the pink on his cheeks not registering with Yifan’s unfocused eyes.

Needless to say, Yifan has to take a cold shower that night as well, with his fingers tightly wrapped around his cock. The earlier interrupted image of Yixing wearing the cock ring and nipple clamps takes form in his muddled mind again. He eventually comes with a violent shudder, Yixing’s name oozing past his lips as the pale blue tiles of his shower are bathed with his semen.

-///-

The following week passes by in the same manner, Yifan’s day filled to the brim with his classes and basketball practices and his night filled with thoughts of Yixing spread out on the bed, eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he abuses his body with the different toys he has accumulated. Yifan tries, tries his very best to forget the mental image and not give in, but it proves to be _harder_ than expected. Somehow the idea of Yixing pleasuring himself is too tempting to give up on, his brain arguing that it is harmless. It’s not as if he is doing anything to hurt Yixing after all.

His daily jerk off routine has turned into him finding his hands cradling his dick as soon as he wakes up, what with his dreamland also being filled with a naked Yixing calling out to him, to play with him and make him feel good. In addition, the day also doesn’t end without Yifan doing the same thing again, either on his bed before he goes to sleep or in the shower where he lets his imagination stray even further sometimes, imagining Yixing giving him mind-blowing head. With every flick of his wrist, the image becomes more vivid; the younger’s hair is damp from the spray of the shower, his eyes watery as tear tracks are concealed by the cooling water on his cheeks. If Yifan tries hard enough, he can even imagine the outline of Yixing’s dick, hard and leaking pre-ejaculate as he takes the elder’s cock deeper into his throat.

There are times when the image is so clear that he has to jerk off once again when he is back in bed, eyes instantly closing, hands moving energetically along his shaft as he fucks Yixing’s mouth in his mind.

There are also days like today, when Yifan is in the middle of revising his lessons when he suddenly feels the need to touch himself. Apparently his neighbor is watching porn and they seem to have forgotten that the walls in their apartment building are thin; the volume of the speakers must be close to maximum. Yifan likens the moaning he hears to the way his imaginary Yixing moans, high-pitched and broken by pants. In order to continue his studying in peace, he reaches for his earphones and decides to listen to his favorite songs at full volume but even that turns out to be useless; the moaning and screaming sound as if they are being played right next to him.

Without even meaning to, his hands slide his basketball shorts down mid-thigh, just enough to reveal his already half-hard erection. He hisses at the contact of his cold hand to his heated member. As if his brain knows nothing but Yixing, an image of the younger kneeling on the floor under his desk instantly pops up. He groans in pleasure, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as his hand works himself to full erection, imagining the woman from the porn to be Yixing. The younger’s gentle voice panting softly, telling him he’s so big, that his cock tastes so good and that he can’t wait to have the elder’s dick deep inside of him. Yifan concludes, as he jerks off the remaining seminal fluid in his body, that probably just the image of a naked Yixing is enough already to get him off.

-///-

The next day is a Saturday and every nerve in Yifan’s body is thrumming with excitement as to what kind of toy he will have to imagine lodged up Yixing’s ass this time.

Sexual frustration proves to be a strong opponent when Yixing comes into the shop at the usual time in a get up quite similar to the one he wore the week before. This time though his tank top hugs his torso, the same way his skinny jeans wrap perfectly around his ass and lower limbs. The material is white too, leaving Yifan no room for imagination when he sees the younger’s nipples poking through the thin layer of fabric. Yixing nods towards Yifan as usual before scurrying off to find a new item.

The elder’s eyes follow Yixing around as he surveys each aisle for something that catches his interest. The brunet bends down from time to time and sticks to that position for a long period, perhaps slightly longer than necessary, before rising again. Every time he does that, Yifan thinks a part of his soul dies. When Yixing moves to the shelf right in front of the cashier where Yifan is frozen in place, his face is as blank yet as cute as it always is and the elder fights the thoughts of dressing Yixing up in a high school girl’s uniform just to test out his cuteness in bed.

These inappropriate thoughts are only fueled when Yixing bends down again. He seems to be doing that a lot, and Yifan is not sure if the younger does it with the full knowledge of how the action makes Yifan’s throat go drier than the Sahara desert. Now that he is closer, Yifan can see the way the younger’s top rides up to show a sliver of skin of his lower back and a thin grey line of the waistband of his underpants. And as before, Yifan fights to suppress the groan that catches in his throat as Yixing’s rear wiggles whenever he moves to check different items. Eventually the younger straightens up, having made his choice between two items. He turns around with a hum before going straight to the counter. Yifan is not sure whether Yixing noticed how embarrassingly red he is (which seems to be his permanent color whenever the younger is around) or whether the younger just decided to not comment on it.

Yixing’s purchase is anal beads this time. Yifan has been wondering why Yixing started with the dildo without trying out the anal beads first but it is a matter of preference and it does help better with Yifan’s imagination; hoping the younger is thinking that it is Yifan’s dick and not the dildo that he has up his ass. The younger’s anal beads of choice are silicone and unsurprisingly purple as well. They don’t exchange any words this time, Yixing only giving Yifan a shy smile, the adorable dimple that the elder has been wanting to poke ever since he first saw it slightly visible on the younger’s right cheek.

“Thank you.” Yifan clears his throat as his words come sounding hoarse, probably the fault of Yixing’s bending skills. “Enjoy your purchase.” Yixing looks at the bag for some time, so long that Yifan almost expects him to exchange the anal beads for something else but he doesn’t, he just takes them with a blink before walking away with a whispered _good bye_.

Yifan reaches for his water bottle, gripping it tightly as he watches Yixing’s ass sway while the younger moves towards the exit. But the younger stops before actually leaving, turning back around. Yifan frantically looks away, afraid he might get caught before taking a chug of his water.

Yixing hesitates for a moment, then comes back up to the counter, his eyes imploring albeit shy and innocent, his voice low when he speaks. Since Yifan prefers the shop to be quiet at this time he hears the other loud and clear despite his hushed tone.

“D-do you offer h-help?”

When Yifan gulps down more water and looks at him confusedly, Yixing repeats his question but this time with a shade of confidence: “Do you offer help with…trying out the toys?”

Yifan instantly chokes on his drink, his airways burning for oxygen with every cough as a heavy weight settles on his chest.

 _How?_ He wants to shout. Yixing looks too innocent, too unknowing to be asking him something like this, something close to asking someone for sexual favors. _Wait, he is_. Yifan splutters, remembering the anal beads the younger bought mere minutes ago. An image of himself thrusting the beads one by one into Yixing’s needy hole has him wanting to say, no, shout _yes, yes, I’ll teach you, teach you very thoroughly_.

But he doesn’t want to sound too eager and he also doesn’t want to take advantage of Yixing’s innocence. A part of his conscience is telling him to behave, that this is not the right way to Yixing’s ass but a part of his brain has him nearly shouting out of joy, _what an opportunity_.

A cold, sweaty palm placed on the back of his hand jolts Yifan back to reality. Yixing himself is obviously nervous, this is a leap for him to ask someone for help. It’s out of the ordinary for someone so innocent like him to plead with gentle squeezes and beseeching eyes for such a request.

“Please,” the younger looks like he is about to cry, tears rimming his eyes as he looks up at Yifan, repeating the same word, heavier than before.

Yifan can’t say no.

He looks up at the wall clock and it tells him he has less than five minutes left to his shift and because of the CCTV around he can’t just close up for Yixing. So he places his hand over Yixing’s and instructs for him to wait outside until it’s time to lock the shop. Yixing, on the other hand, thanks him and walks away to wait outside, his silhouette watched over by Yifan’s eyes.

-///-

Yifan doesn’t think he has ever closed the shop this fast; his hand almost gets caught at the bottom of the roll up door when he pulls it down to lock up for the night. Yixing watches him with curious eyes as he moves around in his usual routine. When the elder meets his eyes, Yixing looks down. Yifan lifts his chin up with a gentle touch and tells him: “Let’s go to my place.”

The elder reaches for Yixing’s hand, afraid that if he doesn’t hold on to him, the smaller male might change his mind and run away. But with the way Yixing has a skip in his steps, a hum just below his breath and his hand squeezing the elder’s tightly, Yifan doesn’t think he needs to worry.

They arrive at Yifan’s apartment minutes later, taking their time when walking up the three flights of stairs in comfortable silence, only exchanging glances every now and then. Yixing bites his lips when Yifan lets go of his hand to open the door to his flat. It is littered everywhere with books, takeout fliers and trash of every kind, evidently a bachelor’s place. But Yixing doesn’t seem to mind, looking around the tiny space as if it is some heavily decorated mansion.

“Sorry, I haven’t been able to clean up.” Yifan apologizes, throwing his duffel bag haphazardly on the floor beside the couch, hands wringing as he thinks of the next step. It’s not like Yixing is here as a friend who came over just for a simple visit.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

Yixing just nods, watching Yifan with an amused smile as the elder flies around his apartment, ushering Yixing to the couch before he goes off to inspect what he has in his fridge. Unfortunately he only has water to offer Yixing but he serves it to him anyway, chilled.

He sits down beside Yixing after placing the water on the coffee table. The younger smiles and thanks him before taking the offered glass. Yifan instantly falls back into watching him, mesmerized by the way Yixing’s adam’s apple bobs up and down when he drinks.

“You look thirsty too.” Yixing comments and Yifan would like to think he means it the literal way but he knows better. Yixing takes another gulp of his drink, almost downing the remaining water before moving closer to Yifan and kneeling on the couch. The elder looks up, watching intently as Yixing’s face draws closer and closer, eyes fluttering shut before their lips meet.

The first brush of their lips is light and cold, courtesy of Yixing, then Yifan feels the younger’s thumb pulling down his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and instantly the cool water passes down to him from the younger, some of it slipping past his lips and leaking down to his neck. The brunet barely gives him the time to swallow before Yifan’s lips are being moved again by the gentle caresses of Yixing’s own. The elder’s hands that were formerly tightly closed and placed on his own lap are now on Yixing’s waist and back, rubbing up and down as they kiss. The languid kisses suddenly take a turn when Yixing swipes his tongue over Yifan’s bottom lip, the elder pulling him close by the waist in reaction and Yixing’s smaller hands angling Yifan’s head. Yifan eventually gives in and opens up after Yixing nibbles at his bottom lip. The wet muscle prods at his own, inviting him into Yixing’s warm mouth. He doesn’t turn down the offer, gliding this tongue past his own lips to Yixing’s, exploring the wet cavern with expert strokes. While he does so, one of his hands travels underneath Yixing’s top, hiking up the tight fabric to reveal the younger’s chest. His fingers expertly pinch and roll the nipples he has only dared to dream of touching and adoring. Yixing moans deliciously against his mouth when Yifan’s fingers twist the younger’s nipple.

“Yifan…” Yixing pulls away, completely taken over by the stimulation of his nipples. Yifan takes this time to revel in the body that is being offered to him. He kisses every inch of exposed skin, neck, shoulder, arms, chest; taking particular note of how Yixing’s moans grow a pitch higher when he is leaving hickeys on the younger’s neck. Yixing completely removes his top and discards it to a far corner of Yifan’s studio apartment. And he loves the way Yifan’s eyes instantly glaze over with lust at the sight of his half-naked body.

The younger cups Yifan’s face again before asking, in a low hushed whisper as if he is still shy to ask even after they’ve eaten each other’s face already: “Can I call you _daddy_?” Yifan feels his cock twitch; he has never really considered himself to have such a kink but if it was Yixing calling him _daddy_ , he probably wouldn’t mind, “I promise I’ll be a good–” Yixing pauses, face bunching up as if to reconsider his words, “I’ll be _your_ good baby boy.”

Yifan lets out a shuddering breath, nuzzling Yixing’s neck as he lets the idea sink in. He peppers kisses on Yixing’s neck before instructing the younger: “Say it. Out loud, Yixing.”

Yixing straightens up, Yifan’s deep commanding voice exciting every nerve in his body. He leans forward and despite Yifan telling him to say it out loud, he knows the elder will like it whispered directly to his ears as well: “ _Daddy_.”

Yixing hears the older man groan, feels the sound vibrate against his chest as the elder noses on his neck. Yifan’s lips slowly trek down the column of his neck to his collarbones where Yifan tongues the deeply carved clavicles, Yixing’s salty sweat mixing with the earlier sweetness of his mouth.

“I–mmnnn–” Yixing is interrupted by his own moans, Yifan’s hands coming up to play with his nipples again, “l brought the t-toys with me.”

“All of them?” Yifan asks, never moving away from Yixing’s chest as his face goes dangerously close to the erect rosy nubs that stand hard against the younger’s pale chest.

“Y-yes _daddy_.” Yixing answers, trying to stay in character because he doesn’t know if he has a gentle or a rough daddy.

“Show me, _baby boy_.” Yifan whispers against Yixing’s shoulder and the nickname does nothing to ease the younger’s trembling. And Yifan loves it.

Yixing wobbles as he stands up but Yifan is there to steady him before Yixing darts off, retrieving his backpack from what he can only deduce to be the elder’s dining table. Yifan moves to wait for the brunet in bed, patting the space beside him when he sees the other return.

Yixing unzips his backpack and unceremoniously dumps all of the sex toys in his bag onto the mattress, including the anal beads he purchased that night. Yifan doesn’t even try to hide his shock.

 _How is Yixing able to just carry all of these around?_ He manages to spot the bottle of lube still unopened and the box of condoms in the same condition as when Yixing bought them. All of the toys are in the same state, to be exact, untouched and in their vacuumed packages. And all this time, Yifan kept imagining Yixing using all of these on himself, not knowing that one day _he_ will be the one to use them on the younger’s innocently sinful body.

Snapping out of his reverie, Yifan looks back up at Yixing, his eyes in askance.

“I–” Yixing falters in his words again, only encouraged by the hand Yifan places on his hip, drawing soothing circles on his back, “I waited until I could get help from _you_.”

 _He waited_ , is all Yifan can think of as his face flushes a mad red. He wonders if the younger withheld pleasure from himself for the last two months just to wait for this night, this moment.

So with a determined expression, Yifan looks up at Yixing again and asks: “Which one do you want to learn tonight, baby?”

“A–All of them.” Yixing eyes the toys on the bed, there’s not many of them but they’re still a plenty lot compared to normal standards and the brunet wants to try all of them, with Yifan.

“Are you sure?” There is doubt in Yifan’s voice, hesitance and fear that Yixing might not be able to take it if they try everything in one night. But Yixing looks determined, squeezing Yifan’s shoulder and nodding in affirmation.

“If you can’t take it anymore just tell me and we will stop, okay?” Yifan uses his normal voice, lust evidently stripped out of it and this is just him, talking as a friend. And Yixing finds that even more arousing because he knows that the elder cares.

“I can take it,” Yixing is unwavering and with a gentler voice he adds, “ _daddy_.”

“But you’ll be a good baby boy and tell daddy when it hurts too much, okay?” Even if he doesn’t want to show weakness, Yixing nods because he knows he needs to follow his daddy; he wants to be a good baby boy.

-///-

They start simple. Simple as in Yixing spread-eagled on Yifan’s bed.

Yifan places a kiss on every part of Yixing’s chest, marveling at the way his baby boy’s lean muscles tremble under his lips and tongue. He has to restrain Yixing’s hands, arms stretched above the younger’s head with one of Yifan’s hands strongly pushing them down, because Yixing keeps covering his mouth to muffle his moans. If there is anything Yifan wants to hear right now, it would be every sound that comes out of Yixing’s mouth as he adores every inch of Yixing’s skin, every curve of the younger’s giving body. Yixing squirms when Yifan noses at his still clothed erection.

“D-daddy.” Yixing whines, bucking his hips up to Yifan’s face.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Yifan pushes down on his hips, only hard enough to warn him. “Daddy’s got you.” And true to his words, Yifan unbuckles Yixing’s belt immediately, pulling down the younger’s trousers until they are completely off. Yifan sits on his shins, watching the younger cup his crotch in embarrassment. With a smirk on his face, Yifan caresses Yixing’s legs, allowing his hands the gratification of touching the soft skin pulled taut over strong muscles. However Yifan isn’t satisfied by just that, so he places his cheek on the younger’s right thigh and rubs his face there as his other hand gently massages the other leg.

“ _Yi–Daddy_ …” Yixing lifts his hips up again, silently showing his daddy where he wants to be touched instead. Yifan nips at Yixing’s inner thighs before he nuzzles the younger’s brief-clad manhood with his nose. And Yixing moans, sounding as if the contact is all that he has been waiting for. His hands clench and unclench on Yifan’s blanket, the black sheet that still has remnants of the elder’s seminal fluids on the other side.

Yifan licks the skin just above the waistband of Yixing’s briefs, the younger sighing in contentment when he feels the elder’s cool tongue lave his heated skin. When Yifan squeezes the cock that is straining to be freed from its confines, Yixing whimpers, thrusting up into the grip around his cock. The elder only swirls his tongue closer to the younger’s heated member, teasing and squeezing from time to time, feeling Yixing’s precum wet through the cloth. When Yixing whines again, Yifan pulls down the front of his briefs, his cock springing to life. The elder marvels at it and how different it looks from his imagination. The red swollen tip begs for Yifan’s attention, weeping to be licked and sucked. So he dips his thumb into the slit, making sure to memorize the way Yixing’s jaw drops with a silent scream. He spreads the pre-ejaculate onto the tip of the younger’s cock, then licks the heated flesh, lathering it well with his saliva before going down to do the same to the rest of the shaft.

“ _Daddy, daddy, daddy_.” Yixing chants, his hips canting up every time Yifan focuses on the swollen head. But the elder doesn’t give in this time, pulling the younger’s briefs to the side to reveal his testicles. He laps at the rounded extensions on Yixing’s body, the place that holds all of the younger’s juices. He spreads the younger’s legs wide before burying his face there, mouth filled with both balls and his nose rubbing against Yixing’s saliva-slicked cock.

He has already foreseen that Yixing will whine when he pulls away but he has to and he tells the younger, “Stop whining baby boy or else daddy won’t teach you well.” Yixing immediately bites his lip to prevent any sound from leaving. He would have covered his mouth but he knows daddy doesn’t like that and he doesn’t want daddy to get mad now.

Yifan looks at the selection beside him and pulls the flesh light out of the bunch, marvelling at the pink cylinder that is supposed to mimic a vagina. He’s pretty sure Yixing wouldn’t fuck a vagina but this will be helpful in keeping him erect. So Yifan sits Yixing upright before placing himself behind the younger, pulling him close until his back is comfortably laid on Yifan’s chest.

“Do you know how to use this baby?” Yixing shakes his head, afraid that if he says yes Yifan will skip it for something else. Like he said, he wants to try everything. Yifan nips at his ear before painfully yanking his hair back so that his neck is hyperextended.

“Have you forgotten how to use your tongue, baby boy?” Yixing whimpers, “ _No, daddy_ ,” in response. “So, do you or do you not know how to use this?” Yifan lifts the flesh light, the other’s head still yanked back far enough to have the crown of it touch the elder’s throat. But before Yixing can answer, Yifan adds: “Don’t you dare lie to me, baby.”

“I do, _daddy_.” Yifan hums low and releases the tight grip on Yixing’s hair. He knows he should treat him gently but he also needs to stay in character and it’s not like he drew blood by yanking the younger’s hair.

“That’s a good baby boy,” Yifan whispers along the ridges of Yixing’s cervical spine, sucking a hickey over the protruding bone before saying, “Now show daddy that you really do.” He applies a liberal amount of lubricant inside the toy then he places the flesh light in Yixing’s hands and looks from behind at how the younger slides his cock into the toy. His hands roam all over the brunet’s body, caressing his thighs as he spreads them wide open to get a good view of Yixing fucking the toy.

When he looks up, he belatedly realizes the mirror in front of them. With a smirk, he mouths against Yixing’s shoulder: “Look baby, look how fucking good you look fucking that toy.”

When Yifan imagined Yixing using the fleshlight, he had thought the younger would use it while he was watching a porn video but the reality is much better. The reality has the brunet watching himself instead as he slides the toy up and down his length, moaning with every slide. Yixing tries his best to keep his eyes open, to watch his reflection on the mirror as if to remind him of what he is doing and that this, all of this, is real.

Yifan’s hands are on his pectorals, squeezing and fondling his non-existent breasts. And then Yixing feels the elder’s fingers, repeating their earlier ministrations to his nipples; twisting, pinching, rubbing, rolling and doing just about anything to stimulate him and keep his nubs erect.

Yixing moans louder when Yifan pulls at his nipples and the elder loves the sound. He teasingly whispers against the younger’s ears as he keeps his nipples pulled: “You like it when your nipples are being played with, huh? You don’t mind the pain?” When Yixing only whimpers, Yifan twists his nipples and reminds him to answer. The younger does, with a barely coherent, “Yes, _daddy_. P-play with my n-ipples.”

Yifan knows this must hurt so he reclines Yixing back and leans his head forward so he can soothe the younger’s pained nipples with his tongue. He flattens his tongue on each of them, bathing them with cold saliva before circling his tongue on the sensitive areola and flicking the sore nipples. He then lightly bites at each before sucking them one by one, repeating the action over and over until he hears nothing but moans of _daddy_ fill the air.

The elder sees that Yixing’s hand has started speeding up and before the younger can reach his climax, he forcefully pulls the flesh light off of the brunet’s dick.

“ _D-daddy_ …” Yixing’s eyes are rimmed with tears and Yifan is quick to relieve his emotions.

“Daddy didn’t tell you to cum yet, right? Besides,” Yifan directs Yixing’s head on the heap of toys they have placed close to the edge of the bed, “we still have a lot of toys to play with.” He noses the back of Yixing’s ears as he places the flesh light on his nightstand, the toy soaked with a mixture of lubricant, precum and saliva.

“Now what shall daddy try on you next?” Yifan eyes the pile as his lips travel up and down Yixing’s neck, the body part obviously Yixing’s most erogenous area.

“Hmmm, how about those?” Yifan points at the bundle of black leather and Yixing nods his head but before his daddy can punish him, he catches himself and speaks out, “ _Yes please, daddy_.”

Yifan’s smirk grows a shade darker as he leaves kisses on Yixing’s sensitive skin, already imagining how the brunet will look like once he is done. He removes himself from behind the younger, not missing the little whine Yixing releases when he misses the warmth of Yifan’s body.

“You will look so beautiful in this, baby,” Yifan muses, feeling the faux leather under his fingertips before grabbing the cool metal fastenings. He crawls behind Yixing again, making the younger kneel on the bed before pulling his arms to his back. Yifan fastens the leather cuffs on the brunet’s ankles before reaching for his wrists. The elder secures the first leather strap coming from Yixing’s right ankle to his left wrist, then the second one from his left ankle to his right wrist, forming a big X and rendering the younger incapable of movement.

“Ah,” Yifan breathes up Yixing’s spine, his lips dragging along the younger’s curved vertebrae. His eyes immediately search for the younger’s reflection in the mirror once he’s kneeling behind him, lips settling on a mark he’s left on Yixing’s shoulder, “You look so fucking hot, baby boy. Is this how you want to look for daddy?”

Yixing meets Yifan’s eyes in the mirror, his arousal more evident than before as he was only just denied his release. His cock is still standing proudly, curved towards his stomach, hard and leaking.

“Yes, I want to look good for daddy.”

Yifan hums, hands lightly running up and down Yixing’s arms, leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

“You look great, baby.” He nips at Yixing’s shoulder before continuing, “But you know, you can look even better.” Yifan leaves Yixing again and without the elder’s hands to support him, the brunet almost falls forward, face flat on the mattress. Good thing Yifan has fast reflexes and he stabilizes Yixing with one hand as he picks up the necessary tools. Once Yifan retrieves them, he shows the toy to Yixing with a glint in his eyes. The younger can do nothing when the elder drags the gold chain of the nipple clamps over his stomach up to his chest, the cold metal making him shiver as it cools down his frenzied skin. Yifan loves the way Yixing’s mouth hangs ajar whenever something cold touches his skin; he even flinched when Yifan first placed the leather cuffs around his joints.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Yifan levels down, slowing down his teasing and turning serious before clipping the toy onto Yixing’s hardened nubs.

“Ah!” Yifan immediately moves to release his nipple from the clamp but Yixing shakes his head. “No, don’t remove it d-daddy. I–I want it.” Yifan hesitates, the tear tracks on Yixing’s cheeks running anew. But the younger looks determined, leaning forward to place his nipple in the middle of the clamp’s opening. It hurts but Yixing likes it because there is constant pressure and stimulation on his nipples and he is sure they are hard enough not to break. He arches his body forward when Yifan moves from his back to his front, showing his everything to his daddy.

“Hmmm,” Yifan hums as he observes the younger’s body, his body glistening with a sheen of sweat. He eyes the nipple clamps and how the golden accessories makes the younger’s erect nipples look all the more appetizing. On the bed, against his sheets, another golden accessory is gleaming and longing to be used. He snatches it up and shows it to Yixing and the younger arches his body as much as he can, presenting his leaking cock to Yifan who easily slips the cock ring to the base of Yixing’s cock. Yifan marvels at the way the gold seems to look like a part of Yixing’s body, shining even in the dim lighting in his room. He suppresses a groan when he pulls away and sees how agonizingly tantalizing Yixing looks with the gold nipple clamps and gold cock ring presented all for him.

There is a devious smirk on the elder’s face as he sits on the edge of the bed, his large hands sliding up and down Yixing’s sensitive body, the heat radiating from it only making Yixing more flushed than he already is. When Yixing closes his eyes, Yifan decides to surprise him and squeezes the younger’s cock. The brunet’s eyes look like they are about to pop out of their sockets as he chokes on his saliva. Yifan teasingly strokes the younger slowly, seeing if he can pull more erotic expressions from Yixing’s beautifully contorted face.

Yixing’s moans bounce off the walls and some seep through it to the other apartments, seeing as Yifan’s neighbors have started knocking, warning them to tone it down. The younger looks at the walls and at the door warily before his chin is taken into Yifan’s hand.

“How about we give them a great show, hmm baby?” Yixing wants to bite his tongue and say no. He is embarrassed but he also has long forgotten to care for what others say, especially when Yifan is showering his body with affection, lips touching neglected skin and hands squeezing in encouragement. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it, people knowing that he is being ravaged by Yifan within these four walls does nothing but excite him further. Yifan feels the same, excitement coursing through his veins as he strokes Yixing faster, making him moan even louder and scream daddy more than what is necessary.

“ _Daddy_.” Yifan hums as he caresses Yixing’s trembling thighs, the younger working hard to stay in this position, to please his daddy. “ _Your clothes, p-please_.” It is bold of Yixing but in his addled mind he thinks it is unfair that he is fully exposed yet his lover is still fully clothed. Even though he can’t deny that he likes the way Yifan’s shirt is clinging to his body with sweat; the saline fluid mapping out the hard pectorals and abdominals beneath the clothing. Yixing has long admired Yifan’s body through his clothes and now he wants to see this man in all his naked glory.

He hears Yifan chuckle against his skin and he strains in his leather cuffs; wanting to be able to touch him and thread his fingers in the elder’s hair.

“Baby, you’re starting to get too talkative here.” Yifan pulls back and Yixing all but whimpers when the elder’s hold is away from him again. “Perhaps, we should make use of this.” Yifan reaches for the ball gag, the same ball gag he has imagined Yixing drool around in one of his jack off sessions. The younger receives his pseudo-punishment patiently and waits until the gag is securely buckled behind his head.

“Ah how much I would love to hear your voice. Maybe if you prove to me that you are indeed daddy’s good boy then maybe, _just maybe_ , I’ll remove it.” Yifan pats his cheek before leaving the bed once again. He stands in front of the mirror with his back to Yixing, his eyes finding the younger’s through the mirror. Being the tease that he is, he slowly lifts his shirt off of his torso before throwing it to the side. He can hear the younger’s muffled sounds of pleasure behind him as he eyes himself in the mirror, hands pulling at the waistband of his pants.

“You think I should remove these too, baby?” Yifan asks, upper half of his body turned towards Yixing. He snorts when he sees the younger nod frantically at his question. The taller turns his head away again to look at himself as if he is still thinking about it before unfastening the top button of his pants. Although he would love to see Yixing gag on his cock, they still have a considerable amount of toys to play with. So he slides his pants down and leaves his briefs on as a precaution to not get tempted to ram his cock into the younger’s throat.

Yifan can hear Yixing groan when his steps lead him to the bed again. He retrieves the latest purchase in Yixing’s collection and the bottle of lube. Then he repositions himself behind Yixing before slowly pushing the younger down on the bed, his front pressed to the mattress. With this position, his feet up in the air as they are bound to his hands, he is fully exposed to Yifan, his hole puckering for the elder; diligently waiting to be ravished.

Yifan feels his cock grow heavy in his briefs at the sight of Yixing’s ass. Yifan knew just by watching Yixing bend before him, with his ass fully clothed and shielded from the elder’s perverted eyes, that the younger’s behind is something to ogle at. It is perfectly round and has enough fat for Yifan to hold onto; he thinks the globes would jiggle against one another if he were to spank them. So he tries, lightly at first. When he does, he makes sure to let Yixing know just how beautiful his rear is and how perfect it feels in the palm of his hands. Yifan rains down a few more slaps, massaging the reddened skin afterwards, even lapping at it to show his affection.

He then spreads Yixing’s legs as far as the leather bindings allow them to go and his breath catches in his throat at the sight that greets him. The younger’s hole palpitates under Yifan’s gaze and the elder knows that Yixing is excited as well.

“Baby, look at how needy you are,” Yifan’s thumb grazes the younger’s entrance, both hands slapping the smooth skin lightly before spreading the soft flesh apart, “You little slut.” Yixing whimpers, then he screams, even against the gag, when Yifan licks from his perineum to his puckered hole, the wrinkled muscle convulsing in excitement. “Slut,” Yifan repeats as his tongue traces the rim of Yixing’s hole and the muscle becomes frantic under his wet appendage. “Little slutty hole.” Yifan can barely understand Yixing saying _more, daddy_ and _please, daddy_ against his ball gag but he still feels his dick ache with the desire to be buried in the warmth that he’s licking over at the moment. When he feels that Yixing has gone soft under his tongue, the elder pushes past the tight ring of muscles.

Yixing’s eyes are shut tight, drool pooling and mixing with his tears on the sheets, his cheeks wet with the concoction. With his dick being stimulated by Yifan’s calloused hand and his entrance eaten out, all he can do is cave in to the pleasure and pray that he doesn’t come without Yifan’s permission. But the elder’s tongue feels too good and the way Yifan’s hand is adoring Yixing’s ass cheeks while he calls him his _little slut_ , his _good baby boy_ , calling his ass hole many dirty names, has the younger teetering to the edge of a chasm of orgasmic pleasure. He fears it will take only a few more swipes of Yifan’s tongue before he comes dry.

Yixing wiggles his butt the best he can when Yifan pulls away, his entrance already missing the feel of the wet muscle prodding, curling in and stimulating every nerve ending. The elder chuckles at his show and lightly taps his ass to make him stop.

Yifan lathers three of his long and thick fingers with lubricant, pouring some over the younger’s entrance as well, spreading the liquid around the needy hole before latching his mouth on the already reddened skin of Yixing’s ass cheeks. He prods his pointer finger onto the soft flesh, slick with both his saliva and the lubricant. When he feels that Yixing is ready, he pushes the digit in, slowly but surely. He watches as Yixing presses his body against the mattress, forehead dampening the sheets with his sweat as he tries his best to relax and distract himself from the initial burn. Yifan stops halfway through and waits, patiently waits. When the fluttering muscle relaxes he proceeds and slides all the way in.

He allows Yixing the time to adjust, rubbing the younger’s insides with his digit from time to time. When the elder feels the walls unclench around him, he slowly pulls out almost all the way before sliding back in. He repeats the motion, never increasing his pace, until Yixing seems ready for a second finger. The second finger slides in slowly while the first is still inside the younger. But unlike the first one, he only decreases the pace and does not stop because Yixing’s muscles are relaxed around him. He knows that the younger is gradually getting used to the stretch. He scissors him open, loosening him enough to insert a third finger with ease.

Yixing doesn’t feel Yifan push his fingers deeper or curl them in to find his prostate; once he is stretched to Yifan’s liking, the elder’s fingers are all pulled out right away, much to Yixing’s dismay. He wants more, he wants Yifan’s cock inside of him and since he can’t say a word properly he just whimpers, hoping the sounds and his butt jutting out even more in the elder’s direction are enough to show Yifan what he wants. He wants to reach out, spread his ass wide open, pop Yifan’s cock inside and fuck himself on it. But he can’t. And it is only heightening his excitement even further, not knowing what is next.

Then Yixing feels something cool and smooth at his entrance. He belatedly realizes that Yifan is using the latest addition to his sex toy _collection_. He moans against the ball gag when Yifan inserts the first and smallest of the spherical beads. His fingernails create crescents on his palms as another, slightly bigger bead is pushed into him right after the other. Yifan allows him time to breathe, marveling at his plugged up ass hole, pulling at the handle to experiment how well the beads stimulate Yixing’s nerve endings. They do their job well, he reckons, when he sees Yixing writhe against the sheets, body twisting as sounds of pleasure seep from his gagged mouth. When Yifan pushes another ball in, he sees Yixing grind down on it, showing eagerness to have another bead up his ass.

Yifan leans down when he has fully inserted the third bead, licks Yixing’s ear in and out, causing the younger to squirm before asking: “Do you want more baby?” He chuckles when the younger nods enthusiastically, eyes begging him for nothing but more, more and _more_.

And Yifan is always eager to please his little brunet, pushing another, much larger bead into Yixing. The gradual increase in size allows for the younger to adjust without haste. Yifan looks at the last ball, sizing it up and judging whether it is necessary to insert this one as well. It is huge and with his penis’ own girth compared to it, he deems that Yixing will need it. So he informs the younger and waits for him to nod before pushing the last bead in. He sees the younger visibly tremble and he wraps an arm around to support him as the last bead gets sucked in by Yixing’s ass.

“Good, baby?” Yifan asks, hand twisting the handle of the toy to push against the rim of the younger’s eager hole. He can only imagine how Yixing’s insides wrap around each bead as he watches the younger’s hole open and close whenever he playfully pulls at the handle. He can barely understand Yixing’s reply as the younger tries to grind down whenever he pulls the handle, not wanting any of the beads to leave his body.

“Has anyone ever played with your ass like this, baby?” Yifan asks as he pulls the last bead out of the younger’s ass, slowly, only to push it in again afterwards. The shriek Yixing makes becomes muffled by the gag but it is still loud enough for Yifan’s neighbor to start knocking against the wall again and the reaction only fuels Yifan to pull and push the ball in and out of Yixing over and over.

“What a naughty baby boy you are,” Yifan says, the arm he wrapped around Yixing coming down to grasp the younger’s twitching cock. “Look at this naughty little hole of yours hungrily swallowing every bead inside.” As he says so, Yixing sucks the last bead in, the one Yifan keeps pulling out of him only to push back in, as if to prove Yifan’s point.

Yifan starts pumping Yixing’s cock, the younger screaming as he is stimulated from front and back. He increases the way he flicks his wrist as he strokes Yixing’s cock, pulling out the beads slowly as he does so. The contrasting pace on his front and back is driving Yixing insane, unable to relax his body, continuously writhing from pleasure. Yixing doesn’t know if he should push back to suck the beads into his ass again or struggle to thrust his cock into Yifan’s calloused hands. But before he can even decide, the familiar knot from before starts uncoiling again and just when the last bead leaves his body a wave of pleasure overcomes him, his body jerking in Yifan’s hold. It is both painful and pleasurable.

“Oh.” Yifan is mildly surprised as he lays down the anal beads beside Yixing. “Did baby boy just have a dry orgasm?” He pulls Yixing up into a kneeling position again, the younger’s back pressed to his chest. And he is trembling.

Yifan immediately removes the gag ball, half of Yixing’s face wet with his saliva and tears. There is concern in Yifan’s eyes but he tries not to break away from his role when he asks: “Is my baby boy okay?” He caresses Yixing’s face, pulling the brunet’s hair away from his face and back to reveal his flushed face. Yifan holds him close, arm securely wrapped around the younger’s waist as he kisses and nips at the smaller man’s shoulder and neck. When Yixing doesn’t answer he pulls away to check on him, even though he can feel the younger’s heavy breathing. “Are you okay, Yixing?”

“Yes, yes, I’m okay.” Yixing’s hands are directly over Yifan’s clothed erection and as if to prove that he is definitely okay, he squeezes it and is satisfied to hear Yifan groan. “ _Daddy, more, please_.”

“Hmmm,” Yifan hums as Yixing keeps squeezing his manhood, trying his best to stroke it even with his restraints.

“Daddy will give you more after you’ve rested for a bit.” Yifan reaches down between them and frees Yixing, unhooking the wrist cuffs from the strap that connects them to the ankle cuffs, giving the younger free range of motion again.

“Sorry, daddy forgot to remove the cock ring.” Yifan apologizes, kissing down Yixing’s torso while he slowly pushes him back to lie down on the bed.

“It’s okay, daddy. You made baby boy feel really good,” Yixing reassures him, hands now able to massage Yifan’s scalp as the elder sucks a hickey on the brunet’s waist.

“Didn’t it hurt?” There’s still worry present in Yifan’s voice. He has never felt what a dry orgasm is like but many have told him that it hurts even if it does feel pleasurable at the same time.

“It was okay, daddy,” Yixing answers breathily, voice hoarse from use. The elder removes the cock ring and is about to stroke Yixing but the younger protests against it, telling him he is still sensitive. Yifan acquiesces and moves to fetch a glass of iced water for Yixing instead. He stacks pillows behind the younger so he can lean on them and drink.

“Is my baby boy okay?” Yifan asks again, hands caressing Yixing’s quivering thighs. Feeling them relax under his palm has him smiling unknowingly.

“Yes, daddy.” Yixing cranes his neck up to kiss the corner of Yifan’s lips, a sweet, gentle gesture, especially compared to their earlier doings.

“Ready to wake the neighbors again?” Yifan’s undertone makes Yixing shiver as the elder leans down to press more kisses to his neck. He blushes at the thought of having people come and knock at Yifan’s door once more because of how shameless his screams are. And yet he can’t deny the thrill that runs through his veins. With his hands now free, he places one on Yifan’s nape as the elder sucks over the bruise he had left at the junction of Yixing’s neck and shoulder.

“Daddy, your baby boy is ready.” Yixing purrs against Yifan’s ear. The low rumble from Yifan’s chest resonates to his and his erect nipples that are still trapped by the clamps, making him arch up to feel even more of those vibrations.

Yifan lets go of him and Yixing immediately turns his body to crawl towards where the toys have been laid out by Yifan, the metal parts from his leather bindings clinking against each other whenever they come into contact. Yifan watches with slight amusement as Yixing’s still weak arms, reach out to grab the dildo from the pile.

They only have the dildo and the vibrator left to play with and Yifan’s brain is giving him instructions on different ways to use both toys on the younger’s giving body.

Before Yixing can reach him, Yifan makes him stop and kneel in the middle of the bed, just a few inches away from where he was kneeling mere minutes ago.

“Turn around and show daddy how you ride a cock.” He instructs, pointing at the dildo in Yixing’s hand. The younger instantly drools at the command, his eyes raking over the elder’s ripped chest, down to his abs and even further to his clothed erection. Yifan seems to notice the other’s gaze and starts stroking his cock to irk the younger. “Oh, is this what baby really wants to ride?”

Yixing meekly nods, biting his lips and hoping his daddy will be kind enough to give him what he wants.

“I’m sure that will do right?” Yifan points to the dildo again, “Come on now, show daddy how good you move those hips. Then maybe, _just maybe_ , I’ll give you what you want.” Eager to please, Yixing turns around and retrieves the bottle of lube, pouring a liberal amount onto the dildo. He places the toy behind him, reasoning that showing his backside to Yifan will make the elder want him more. An obvious groan escapes Yifan as Yixing spreads his ass cheeks apart to show the taller man his pulsating opening for a few heartbeats before sinking down onto the dildo.

“ _Daddy, so big_.” Yixing keens breathily, slowly going down with his quivering thighs, filling himself up with the toy while imagining that it is Yifan’s dick inside of him.

The show Yixing gives in front of Yifan does nothing but rouse him even further. However he _did_ urge the younger to do this himself, so there is no one else to blame but him for the sinful sight. He bites his lips to prevent the groans from escaping his lips as Yixing starts to move up and down on the dildo, pace picking up immediately, his ass bouncing invitingly along with his cock.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking sexy.” He compliments Yixing, watching as beads of sweat start forming on his back again, sliding down his body like raindrops on a window and Yifan can’t take his eyes away from him. Especially when Yixing holds his gaze in the mirror. Unable to contain himself anymore, Yifan kneels and places himself behind Yixing again, watching as the younger starts to gyrate his hips and rub the dildo on his walls.

“Fucking hot,” Yifan murmurs against Yixing’s shoulders pressing his clothed erection against Yixing’s ass cheeks. The younger pushes back and rubs his ass on the elder’s manhood, having the dildo inside him and Yifan’s heated cock on his ass provokes him to move faster in want to have his daddy’s cock inside him.

Yifan turns to observing him, not through the mirror but watching his physical body instead. He stands in front of Yixing and runs a finger from Yixing’s knee to his inner thighs. Yifan unmistakably sees the younger’s still hard cock twitch.

The elder dips his head down and places a chaste kiss on Yixing’s hip bone before going to his desk to rummage through his stuff for something. He comes back after a while and retrieves the purple vibrator from the pile. He makes sure it works before deeming it usable. With the toy turned on, he lightly traces the contour of Yixing’s thighs. Then, to the brunet’s surprise, Yifan outlines his cock with the tip of the vibrator. A high-pitched scream rips through his throat that for sure wakes the whole building. But Yifan could care less when he knows he’s pleasuring Yixing the right way. He places the vibrator on the underside of Yixing’s cock, close to the tip, before taping around it to secure it in place, making sure it won’t hurt once the tape is removed. He also tapes the remote, which is connected to the vibrator by a cord, to Yixing’s outer thigh.

Yifan licks his lips, watching Yixing’s salacious hips stutter as the elder increases the speed of the vibrator. He pushes Yixing to lie down and the younger doesn’t argue, his body already exhausted from being overly stimulated and all the movement that he has done. Yifan removes the smaller man’s hands from the dildo before pulling them up above his head. He loops the leather strap that is still connected to the cuff on Yixing’s right wrist over one of the bed rails before hooking it to the leather cuff on the younger’s left hand. Like this, Yixing is once again incapable of touching Yifan and he whines at being robbed of his freedom to move once again.

But Yifan is having none of it; what he wants is to hear the younger moan in pleasure. So he reclaims the end of the dildo and starts moving it in and out of the younger’s hole, one hand of his gradually increasing the speed of the vibrator. Yixing easily turns into a whimpering mess once Yifan turns the dial to maximum.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Yixing whines, “ _daddy, your c–ock, please, please, daddy_.” He whines and begs, the chains on his chest shaking and moving from side to side as the leather strap glides on the thin metal of the bedrail. Yixing pushes down on to the dildo, wanting more but feeling himself lose, the toy not enough to fill him up. “ _Daddy, please_.”

The younger’s precum is leaking down his cock and Yifan fears it will make the tape loose so before any of that can happen (because he doesn’t want to put too much tape on the younger), he removes the dildo from Yixing’s hole, a resounding pop filling the room before he hastily climbs down the bed to remove his briefs.

Yixing watches his every move, eyes landing on Yifan’s impressive length, a testament to his virility. And he knows this is more than what he can ever ask for.

“ _Daddy, please fill up your baby boy_.” Yixing moans as the mattress dips when Yifan comes crawling back to him, lips kissing Yixing’s legs and thighs on his way up, hands reaching up to remove the vibrator at the tip of Yixing’s cock. He takes the lubricant and pours it over his own length. The hiss leaving his lips has Yixing groaning, watching Yifan’s cock glisten as it is coated with the fluid. He wants to lick it, suck it and choke on it but more than that he wants it inside him, wants it to fill him to the brim and fuck his brains out.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Yixing spreads his legs to accommodate Yifan’s large body and to lure the elder into entering him. His opening flutters in anticipation, his senses are heightened and his heart is hammering against his chest. This is it, he is about to have Yifan’s dick inside him.

Yifan leans forward, an arm beside Yixing’s head to support his weight while he aligns himself with the puckered hole. He grits his teeth as he pushes forward.

“Baby,” Yifan groans as he prods the tip of his cock into Yixing’s opening, the heat radiating from it enough to knock the air out of his lungs, “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot.” Yixing hooks his ankles around Yifan’s lower back and pushes the elder, urging him to enter.

Yifan doesn’t need to be told twice. He pushes the head of his cock in slowly and feels relief when Yixing’s warm walls welcome him, clamping around him.

“Ahhh…” Yixing moans wantonly. It pierces Yifan’s ears and travels straight to his groin as the elder tries to move and insert more of his length, but the smaller’s muscles catch the tip and keep it from moving.

“Baby,” Yifan groans when he feels Yixing’s hole clench, “You have to let daddy go if you want more of daddy’s dick.” With this, Yixing instantly relaxes and the following slide in is smooth. The younger is still tight around him, perfectly hugging his manhood as he pushes all the way to the hilt.

Yifan supports himself on his elbows and watches as Yixing’s face twists in an odd mix of pain and pleasure. His ears perk up and listen for every sound Yixing produces, no matter how quiet and low. He allows for every bit of Yixing to consume him.

Yifan leans down when Yixing opens his eyes and for a moment they do nothing but maintain eye contact. Yifan is completely mesmerized by how beautiful Yixing looks like this, with his hair damp on his forehead, eyes half-lidded and struggling to meet Yifan’s, his lips swollen, pink and pursed as he breathes heavily. Yixing is equally hypnotized by the usually sharp eyes looking at him so gently, his own pair memorizing the way the elder’s eyebrows furrow and the dip of Yifan’s lips that are so close to his own that they are basically inhaling each other’s exhales. Yifan, after reaffirming the connection he has with Yixing through their silent exchange, finally captures Yixing’s lips in a kiss. At the same time he reaches up to remove the hook of the leather from Yixing’s wrist cuff. The younger’s body wraps around him even more, legs tightening around his waist, small hands coming up to reach around Yifan’s back and hold onto his shoulders.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Yixing’s soft voice touches Yifan’s lips when the elder lets go of his well-kissed lips, the plump and abused flesh covered with Yifan’s saliva.

“Yifan,” the elder corrects him, eyes searching for the other’s, “Say my name, Yixing.”

“Yifan.” Yixing breathes out, only to be interrupted by a moan. “Ahhh…” He falls back onto the bed as the elder pulls out.

“You’re so tight, Yixing.” Yifan’s voice catches in his throat, as he pushes back into the tight heat. He latches his lips onto Yixing’s exposed neck, feeling firsthand how the younger’s vocal chords vibrate whenever he produces a long drawn out moan when Yifan pulls out, and how his breathing hitches every time the elder pushes back in again.

“You’re so fucking good,” Yixing moans against his ears, breathy and sinful, “you fuck me so good, _Yifan_.” No matter how tight Yixing is, no matter how warm he is, it is the way the elder’s name rolls off his tongue and falls from his lips that has Yifan speeding up, fucking his lover ruthlessly, trying to live up to the compliments he is given.

“Fuck!” Yifan chants, the headboard of his bed slamming against the wall as he pounds his cock into Yixing’s asshole. The younger has long forgotten how to use his tongue, mouth agape with no coherent words coming out. He tries but fails to say Yifan’s name, the syllables cut in the middle by a gasp.

Yifan abruptly stops as a whine involuntarily escapes Yixing’s lips, followed by a gasp when the elder untangles his ankles from behind, moving Yixing’s legs to place them both over his shoulders instead. Then Yifan kneels, Yixing’s fingers clawing at his back to keep him close but the taller doesn’t stop, lifting Yixing’s ass off the mattress. He places a pillow under it before starting to move again. The new angle allows him deeper penetration and after a few experimental thrusts, he hits Yixing’s prostate dead-on.

“There!” The younger screams, his voice dying out into a moan and he repeats these sounds whenever Yifan thrusts in and out of him. He places both of his hands that had formerly been clenching onto Yifan’s sheets over his mouth, hoping to muffle his screams even just a little

“Baby,” Yifan reaches a hand out to push aside Yixing’s bangs that cling to his forehead before moving down to remove the hands that cover the younger’s mouth, “I want to hear you.” He thrusts in, a scream ripping from the younger’s throat, “Let them hear you.” He squeezes his eyes shut as he pulls out again, slamming back into Yixing with more force to push out a louder scream.

“Fa–n! Fan!” Yixing settles for one syllable of the elder’s name, incapable of protesting to Yifan’s requests, shouting his name as loud as he can, his hands pulling the sheets as his body arches away from the mattress. Yifan rubs the tip of his cock into Yixing’s sweet spot, moving with shallow thrusts. He barely pulls out as he abuses the younger’s prostate, making Yixing’s whole body sing in content as the bundle of nerves get stimulated continuously.

“Mmmnnn…nnghhhhhh…” Yifan doesn’t think he can take it any longer, Yixing’s moans are already enough to make him feel like cumming, so he pulls out almost completely, hooking the tip of his cock at the rim before slamming back in. His thrusts are unrelenting, his pace is unforgiving. Plunging deeper and thrusting harder. He is a hundred percent sure that the pleasured sounds they produce along with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other are enough to wake not just their whole building but the whole neighborhood.

Yifan reaches down to encircle his hand around the younger’s stiff erection, swollen and leaking precum onto his stomach as it curves there. Yixing shakes his head and barely says the word _don’t_ , wanting to reach his peak from nothing but his body being connected with Yifan’s. The elder obliges, snaking his hand up to the younger’s neck instead, pressing on his airway just enough to decrease the flow of oxygen into Yixing’s lungs. He rocks his hips harder, reaching for Yixing’s spot deeper, pushing the right buttons to bring the younger to greater heights.

“C–” Yixing barely gets the word out before a pearly white fluid spurts out of his cock and onto the back of Yifan’s arm, his chest and stomach. He gasps in Yifan’s hold, the hand around his neck constricting a little bit more as the elder’s pace turns irregular but ever deeper, using the tight warmth around his cock to get himself off as well.

Yixing feels his pleasure senses all awake, his body arching off the bed and his skin tingling from his climax. The smile on his faces draws wider in his state of euphoria when he feels Yifan’s warm seeds paint his walls. He moans in ecstasy when he feels the elder’s cum fill him up to brim, his name falling from Yifan’s lips like a prayer that will bring him satisfaction as he empties his load inside Yixing. Yifan’s hand around his sensitive cock pumping him dry has him thanking himself for the courage he pulled from somewhere in the depths of his backpack when he asked the elder for _help_ hours ago.

 

Yifan pulls away from where he has unceremoniously slumped down against Yixing, reminding himself that the younger might not be able to breathe with a weight like him on top of the considerably smaller body. Yifan’s arm, however, doesn’t move from where it’s carelessly draped over Yixing’s abdomen, lying limply, uncaring of the sweat mixed cum that comes into contact with his skin. He fights against his heavy lids to get a good look of Yixing; to see how debauched the other is, a state of Yifan’s doing. With his eyes half open, Yifan sees that the younger has his own eyes closed, an arm covering them as his chest heaves, trying to catch his breath, the chain of the nipple clamps rustling quietly with every up and down movement. Yixing turns his head to where he knows Yifan is watching him and opens his eyes sleepily.

“Hi,” he beams towards Yifan, eyelids falling close once again when the elder’s hand starts going down to massage his thighs, still quivering from the force of his orgasm.

“We should remove this.” Yifan’s fingers trail up Yixing’s chest and lightly tug at the chain connecting the nipple clamps, not to stimulate but only to give the younger a hint of what he’s about to do. The brunet hums and a sigh leaves his lips when he feels his nipples being released from the pressure, one after the other. Yifan focuses on the leather cuffs next, inspecting the younger’s skin for any sign of chafing but he is glad to discover none; there are only red marks around his wrists and ankles that blanch easily with each touch. Once he has removed the leather completely, he shifts to move away from the bed but Yixing’s hand catches his.

“Stay here,” the younger requests, shyly and quietly. Yifan smiles fondly and removes the arm that Yixing is still using to cover his eyes, pushing back the bangs that are clinging to the brunet’s sweaty skin before he leans down and kisses the younger’s forehead.

It seems natural, how Yifan so easily kisses a person who he doesn’t have a _proper_ relationship with, but he reasons they might as well get started now. A thought instantly pierces through Yifan’s mind when he keeps his lips on the younger’s forehead, soothing and reassuring: _This isn’t just any person, this is Yixing_. Although they haven’t started the conventional way, that could mean something good, that their relationship will never be boring. And again, this is Yixing. Yifan will do whatever it takes to keep the younger man for himself. He looks down and with the way Yixing is smiling at him, it seems that the brunet is not intending to stop Yifan from doing so.

“I’ll just get something to clean you up, okay?” He whispers against the damp skin. Yixing nods and smiles, making Yifan dip his head down to give the dimple appearing on the younger’s right cheek a kiss as well. The action only seems to make the dent grow even deeper.

Yifan finally stands up after giving Yixing a chaste kiss on the lips. He brings the toys with him and places them on the couch before going to the bathroom to fetch towels to clean Yixing up. He soaks a smaller one in lukewarm water and wrings it out before carrying it back to Yixing, together with a larger one.

When he reaches the edge of the bed he notices that Yixing hasn’t moved, he hasn’t even opened his eyes since Yifan left for the bathroom. The elder quietly sits on the mattress, noting the way Yixing’s eyes move under his lids, indicating that he is still awake. The brunet slowly opens his eyes and reaches for the towel, but before his hands can grasp the wet cloth Yifan lifts it high up over his head, prompting the younger to open his eyes and pout at the elder’s action.

“I’ll do it for you,” Yifan declares, kissing the pout away before he places Yixing’s arm back to the mattress. The blush on the younger’s cheek intensifies, the color coming back even after their exhausting exercise. Yifan pays no mind to it, smiling as he approaches the brunet, sitting as close as possible before dabbing the wet towel over the younger’s sweat-soaked face, following it up with the dry one.

“I can do it myself, Yifan.” Yixing lifts a shaky hand to reach for the cloth but the elder playfully swats his hand away and lays it down the mattress again, placing a firm hand over it to keep it there. Once he is done wiping down Yixing’s whole body, he cleans the cum that is slowly drying up and crusting over the light lines of the younger’s abdomen, making sure he dries the younger well afterwards. He returns to the bathroom to wet the small cloth again and wipe Yixing’s behind. If the younger didn’t look so close to falling asleep he would have drawn a bath for him to cleanse him thoroughly but it seems that will have to wait for tomorrow. As soon as he deems Yixing good for sleep, he reaches for one of his shirts and helps the younger into it. He himself pulls a clean pair of boxers out of his cabinet drawer and offers Yixing one but the younger shakes his head. Yixing pats the space beside him once Yifan has put everything away and prepared himself for sleep.

The elder reaches for Yixing’s hand and kisses the back of it before placing it on his cheek. The younger smiles and struggles to keep his eyes open, watching the street lights reflected in Yifan’s eyes, the yellow lights slightly blocked by the blinds, making the elder’s eyes glow gold.

They spend minutes just looking into each other’s eyes in the middle of the silence that has settled between them, only broken by the occasional smacking noise of Yifan’s lips against the back of Yixing’s hand. The younger is the one who breaks the quiet, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me because I do too.”

“You have a lot of questions for yourself?” Yifan jokes and Yixing weakly punches his chest and his sleepy eyes disappear in crescents as his dimple makes its appearance.

“Let’s start with,” Yifan seems to think about it for a second before his eyes focus again on Yixing, “Where are you from?”

-///-

The sound of the chime makes Yifan’s head look up from where he is flipping through a magazine he found in the back room. His face instantly lights up when he sees the same curly brunet hair that always comes in at 11:45PM. Yixing nods and smiles at him, shyly, completely unlike the Yixing that was on his bed days ago, screaming, panting and moaning for his cock. His eyes flit from the magazine to Yixing from time to time. Checking the younger’s choice of aisle and maybe just checking him out.

When the younger comes back around with a package in hand, Yifan raises an eyebrow, amused at the younger’s blushing cheeks. The younger is wearing a hoodie today despite the weather being quite lukewarm. When Yifan looks closely, he spots a few of the hickeys he left behind, already fading but still as clear as day to be love bites and not anything else.

“Hi _daddy_ ,” Yixing greets him when he just stares at the younger’s inviting neck.

_Oh._

With awe he watches as the younger changes from being the cute, little, innocent Yixing to being his sex fiend baby boy. Maybe he should gift Yixing a whip to use on him cause as lame as it sounds, he is that _whipped_.

“Baby boy,” Yifan leans forward, a large hand covering the package of the butt plug, and whispers, “I think we’ll need more than just that.” And even if Yixing blushes in front of him, he knows that beneath those layers of purity is an insatiable lust that only Yifan can sate. So he rings the boy’s purchase and gives him the keys to his apartment.

“Baby boy will be good tonight too?” Yixing nods, “Then go up and prepare for daddy. Make sure everything’s nice and stretched or else daddy will have to punish you.” Yixing’s eyes widen, a hint of lust rimming his eyes as he gulps and then nods frantically, reaching for Yifan’s keys before scrambling out of the shop.

Yifan would have chuckled at how adorably obedient Yixing, or better his _baby boy_ , is but the lust hidden within the younger’s eyes only makes him grunt and restrain his cock in his pants. Ten more minutes and his cock will be enveloped in the warmth of Yixing’s ass again. Just ten more minutes.


End file.
